Pocket Change
by arulent
Summary: The small moments, the ones that in the end make something amazing. Highschool AU; SS, NH, NT, IS, GM, ST


**Pocket Change**

_A series of drabbles, mostly set in a High School AU (cliché, but so fun)_

_Enjoy, and review if you can. Couples are SasuSaku, NejiTenten, ShikaTema, NaruHina, Ino and Undecided, GaaraMats (because I love them)_

-XXX-

**Title:** Flabbergasted

**Theme/Prompt:** Holmes and planes

It was quite simply flabbergasting. Merely three seats away, Subaku no Temari was sitting both sill _and _silent. Shikamaru wondered if she had fainted. She was just sitting there, not at all abrasive. Then the rather round gentleman sitting next to her, and the young mastermind was able to get a proper look at what kept the girl so occupied. Temari was utterly transfixed by Dr Watson and his brilliant, if errant friend Sherlock Holmes.

For the next two hours, as the plane sailed over the lasts of the gold dunes, which soon were threaded with grass, then meadows and finally the grand emerald forests that covered most of the Fire country, Shikamaru sat transfixed. He had never seen this side of her, as her forceful personality was somewhat blunt (she was about as subtle as a rhino) and frankly terrifying in debates. And yet here she was, so utterly engrossed that she didn't seem to realise that the air hostess was asking if she wished for something to drink at first.

"Umm yes" Temari dragged her eyes away from _A Scandal in Bohemia_ "Lemonade please" said she, and then returned her teal eyes to her pages.

It was only when the plane began to circle Fire Country International Airport, that Temari seemed to raise herself out of the depths of the mystery that so engrossed her. After a bumpy touchdown, she stretched (showing, Shikamaru felt, a _very_ good view of her chest) before turning her head a little to wink at him.

-XXX-

**Title:** The Lion King

**Theme/Prompt:** sibling love

Curtains falling, the actors left the stage and Tayuya's flute solo drifted away as the light were brightened.

"C'mon, lets go get some food before all the good stuff is gone."

Ino and Sakura (gently) elbowed people out of the way, exclaiming that they hadn't though Konan would make such a good Nala. This was high praise from the two, as _The Lion King_ was a much beloved film.

'They're bloody brilliant. Deidara and Sasori-san really worked hard at creating the costumes. It really shows" said the pinkette, as they bought their various goodies (in support of the drama department of course, not because fudge brownies are irresistible.) Ino noticed Choji, and went to save him from himself by offering her services – because no one should have to eat an entire slice of pound cake alone. Sakura let herself be pushed away from the table by the ravenous crowd, towards the windows. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were standing only a few feet from where the crowd deposited the girl, and the exuberant blonde at least fell on her with cries of delight.

"Sakura-chan, have I ever told you how truly beautiful you are?"

"You can't have my banoffe pie Naruto. This is the only time I'm going to get it!"

"But Sakuraaa-chaaaaannnn, I'm so hungry" The boy mocked a tragic death, starved by the cruelty of whom he thought were friends. "Teme, save me … tell Sakura … that … she should have fed mmmeee." The last word died on a guttural breath.

"Imbicile. Give him the pie or he'll never shut up. I'd rather not have my ears bleed simply because you wouldn't feed him."

At this moment, Itatchi would was walking past, murmured ; "Come now my Padawan, that's no way to speak to Sakura-san. Be polite, I find it tends to be less painful. Girls are also more inclined to say yes when you finally ask them out too…"

Sasuke turned, and expression of utter terror that his friends had heard plastered across this face. Both were trying, and failing epically, at not laughing. Itatchi smirked, patted his younger brother on the head, and kept moving.

_ Will everyone please return to their seats, as the show will be starting momentarily._

Still falling apart, Sakura who could not see at this point for the tears in her eyes, Naruto clapped his dark friend on the shoulder.

"I hate you." Sasuke hissed, as his opposite guffawed.

"Tell your brother that I will gladly marry him for that."

As they started moving towards the theatre doors, where Ino met her lover, Sakura stepped in close to her crush and whispered; "We'll see you after the show Sasuke-kun. May the Force be with you!"

-XXX-

_**Author's note**_

_Hey; so after rather a long time trawling through this website, and seeing all the amazing stuff up here, I finally forced myself to actually write something. My apologies. I can't vouch for grammar, nor its entertainment value, but I hope you enjoy. Oh, and the last story, it actually happened to a friend of mine. Nothing was so amusing._

_- me_


End file.
